My Fault?
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Metalocalypse, Dethklok. My own scene that is meant to take place after the last scene in the episode,"Dethkids." Rated 'T' for mention of drinking alcohol. Features Toki, Nathan, and a bit of Pickles... NOT slash. I would never do that to Dethklok...


**_Heeey, guys... I don't know how I feel about this fanfiction... when I started writing it, it sounded like it would make a good story, and then I completely forgot where I was going with it... So... Here it is... I hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Toki, or Nathan, or Pickles, or any part of Metalocalypse or Dethklok... Man... wouldn't it be cool if I did though?_**

**_xxxxxx_**

(This scene is set right after the last scene of the episode "Dethkids" from Metalocalypse.)

Nathan had heard that the little girl who had wanted to meet Toki had tragically met an early death. When he saw Toki run to his room, with his face buried in his hands, he knew the guitarist wasn't taking the news well.

Toki had led everyone to believe that he hated children, and that he wanted the girl to die, but when Charles handed him the CD that the little girl had made for him, Toki felt slightly guilty, and also curious. He watched the CD. 

The girl reminded him of when he was a child. How horrible he felt back then, when no one wanted to talk to him... No one wanted him to talk to them... His own parents, who he spent more time with than anyone when he was a child, did not want to hear what he had to say... And they hardly ever talked to him either. He remembered the feeling of just wanting to have someone to talk to... anyone. And when he went to one of his parents, and tried to talk to them, he would either be ignored, or receive a stinging slap, which would bring tears to his eyes, and turn his skin red or bruised.

As a child, when he wanted to talk to his parents, they punished him with rudeness or injury. He loathed them for it... But he had done the same thing to the little girl. She just wanted to talk to him, and he ignored her. And because of that, she died. It was his fault. He was even worse than his parents. His parents only hit him for talking... He would just have a bruise for a while, but the little girl was dead.

Toki let out another sob, and buried his face in his pillow. He heard footsteps, and his first instinct was to stop crying and be angry, to pretend that he still didn't care. He forced himself to stop crying and sat up. The footsteps stopped, but the knock that he expected to come at his door did not come. He sat for a moment, waiting, and thinking, and then the tears returned, and the knock he was expecting finally came.

"Go away!" he called out, "I don't wants to talk to anyones!"

"Toki," he heard a voice that sounded hoarse. It was Nathan's voice. He had strained his voice earlier, by reading, with a lot of angry emotion, the entire Shakespearean play, Hamlet.

"What do you wants?" Toki asked.

Nathan opened the door, and Toki breathed out angrily and turned to face away from him.

"Toki," Nathan said, "Why... Why are you... crying?" He knew why Toki was crying, but he didn't know exactly what to say to him. He wanted to comfort Toki, and tell him that it wasn't his fault, and that the girl had a terminal illness, but he couldn't find the appropriate words.

"Why am I cryings?" Toki repeated what Nathan had said, with a mixture of sarcasm, anger, and sadness in his voice, "I's cryings because I killed the little goil! She just wanted to talks to me, and I wouldn't listen. Den the little goil was so sad... dat she died!"

"She didn't die... because you wouldn't talk to her," Nathan began, his voice still raspy, "She was sick... with a... sickness..." he tried to find the right words, "a sickness... that makes people... die."

Toki turned around to face Nathan. "I know that," he said, with tears streaming down his face.

"So... you know that... it wasn't... your... fault..." Nathan said, as more of a statement than a question.

"I feels sad that I didn't talk to her," Toki admitted, "I was going to... and I went outsides, but I was too late. I was going to talk to her as long as she wanted, but I was too late..."

"I bet..." Nathan began, "than she knew that you... that you would want to talk to her..."

"What if she didn't?" Toki asked, "What if she thought I hates her?"

"I'm sure she didn't." Nathan assured him.

"I guess it doesn't really matters," Toki said, "We'll never knows what she thoughts..." He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to be ok... Toki?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Toki said, "We are all just goings to die eventually, right? Little goil died. I'll die someday too. Maybe we goes and gets drunk now?"

"I think," Nathan started, "I think, that... is a good idea."

Toki smiled, and he and Nathan walked toward the kitchen. Pickles was already sitting at a table, surrounded by empty bottles that were previously filled with some sort of alcoholic beverage.

"Heeey..." Pickles, said, clearly already drunk. 

"Hi, Pickle," Toki said, plucking a few bottles out of the refrigerator and sitting down next to the drummer. Nathan pulled a few more bottles out of the refrigerator and sat down across from Toki. 

"I was going to be done drinking for a while," Pickles slurred, "but if you guys are going to drink, I guess I can drink a little more too," he stumbled toward the refrigerator and pulled out a six pack of beer.

The three of them sat, without talking for a while, and drank until all three were talking, and none of the three were listening to anyone's voice but their own.

The moral: If you are sad, getting drunk might help.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I know I started it off sad, and then ended it in a kind of joking manner, but don't you think that is kind of the way Dethklok rolls? Toki might be sad for a while, but then he goes all Nihilist, and doesn't care anymore... goes and gets drunk... Isn't that what any of us would do?_**

**_Please review this if you'd like. Or whatever... You don't have to. Do whatever you want. Good night._**


End file.
